


yellow + red = orange

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk's a fan of nail polish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow + red = orange

“Keith, Keith, come here!” The red paladin stopped, glancing back at where Hunk’s head was poking out of his bedroom. “C’mon!”

With someone else - well, anyone else other than Shiro - Keith would be suspicious. Very suspicious. But Hunk was his impossibly nice boyfriend, and he was pretty positive the other wouldn’t pull any pranks on him. Obliging him, he turned around, heading to the yellow paladin’s room. “What do you need?”

Hunk didn’t answer his question, instead yanking Keith into the room and letting it shut behind him. “Look what I found!” He held up a small red bottle, and Keith squinted at it.

“Is that… nail polish?”

“Yes!” Hunk nodded. “Allura was letting me go through some of her stuff, and I found it. This one, too!” He gestured to the desk-thing that was part of every paladin’s room. It held an identical bottle, only yellow.

It clicked for Keith. “Our colors?”

His boyfriend grinned. “Yeah. Come on, let me do your nails, and you can do mine! We can match our lions!” He pulled out the chair at the desk for Keith, and after a moment of hesitation, he sat in it.

“I’ve… I’ve never painted nails before,” he had to offer up, even as he peeled off his gloves and set his hands on the surface. “I don’t think I’ll be very good.” 

Hunk shrugged. “I can fix anything, it’s okay. Lance and I paint our nails all the time, I’m pretty good at it.” 

Keith tried to not feel disgruntled, he really did. He tried to swallow it down. “You and Lance do this a lot?”

He was utterly transparent, and Hunk gave him a fond but exasperated smile. “Yes. Lance and I do, because we’re best _friends.”_ The last word was so overemphasized that Keith couldn’t help but redden. “And now I want to do it with you because we’re _boyfriends._ Okay?”

It took a moment, but Keith nodded, abashed. “…Okay.”

Hunk watched him for a tick more, before shaking his head. “You’re cute when you’re jealous, Keith, but I’m really not into Lance.” With that, he kissed the crimson boy on the cheek and opened the bottle of nail polish. “Now hold still, I don’t want to mess up.”


End file.
